Love Came First
by Lovely.K
Summary: Stef&Lena have a romance that brings many firsts for the both of them. A series of one-shots exploring the "first times" of the relationship shared between two of our favorite ladies.
1. Drunk

Drunk.

Lena is sure she can remember the first time she saw Stef drunk, almost as well as she can remember the first time seeing her naked. Over the course of their 7 months together she'd seen her girlfriend throw back a beer after a hard day, sip at a glass while they were at a party, and even take shots with some friends. But she had never seen her girlfriend completely, undeniably, obliterated.

She was teetering on the edge of sleep, not quite away from the real world yet. The warmth of her fuzzy blanket gave her the only bit of comfort she could feel while sleeping alone. Since their fourth month, sleep had become nearly impossible for either of them if had to be done alone. But she was jarred from her restful thoughts when she heard a small sound. A key in the lock. A grin spread across her face as she remembered the former week and the day they'd spent together, getting keys cut to each other's places. Lena snuggled further into the bed, content to just wait in sleepy bliss for her lover to crawl into bed.

But then she heard it, the sound that tipped her off. It was her loves laugh, but smaller and more childish, followed by a string of mumbled curses. Lena threw back the covers, wrapping her arms around herself as the cold air hit her. Her eyebrow rose as she heard a small commotion coming from the door of her small apartment. Her eyes adjusted to the light as she yawned, leaning against the doorway to her bedroom. She laughed a small laugh as she saw her lover, stood at the door trying to jam her key where there was clearly a dead bolt. Her eyes twinkled with laughter as she took in Stef's disheveled appearance. The thin woman's blonde hair was a wavy mess, clearly having been straightened and then messed with by the weather. Her jeans were slung low on her hips, her top riding up her back haphazardly. Compared to the black uniform she got to see her in so often, it was a nice change and one that had her hoping her lady love would hurry up and get over to her.

"Stef," She breathed, clearing her throat quietly.

The blondes head whipped around quickly, her makeup smudged eyes looking guilty as sin, "Lena," she drawled slowly, whining. "They key won't fit," she pouted.

"Because you're already inside baby."

Stef's eyes narrowed at the key in her hand and her eyes traveled slowly to the deadbolt. A laugh ripped through her as she locked the door. Her laugh quieted as she turned to her lover, stood in the doorway in white silk pajama pants and her coral tank top. More gorgeous than she'd ever been.

"Hi love," she cooed drunkenly, her eyes everywhere but Lena's face, her mouth a sloppy grin.

"Hey baby," Lena laughed, "Did you have some fun with the boys from work again?"

"Mmm," she laughed, running a hand through her long hair, "I did, I did, I did." And Lena thought she'd never been so sexy.

With only a few slight stumbles Stef was in front of her lover, grasping her hips lightly. Lena tried to meet the green eyes in front of her but Stef's eyes were roaming downward, her fingers reaching under the coral shirt as she distractedly hummed a tune.

"Stef," Lena laughed, "Stef," she repeated, cupping her lady's face. "Baby," She said sternly and the green eyes finally met hers. "Let me take you to bed."

Stef smiled sloppily, "That's what I've been waiting to hear all day."

The blonde leaned up on her tippy toes, capturing the dark skinned beauty's lower lip between her own. Even after 7 months they never tired of the feel of each other, it was a sensation neither ever wanted to give up. Lena, who had decided not to take advantage of her lover in the state she was in, slowly melted into the kiss. Her small moan of appreciation spurred Stef on and the kiss became more heated. Hands found skin, lips found necks. The room was filled with sounds from both of them until suddenly the air fell still. Lena drew back from Stef who had grown stiff.

"Babe?"

And suddenly Stef was gone, having sprinted through Lena's room, into the bathroom. She couldn't mistake the sound of Stef's previous meals hitting the porcelain of her toilet. She huffed, turning on her heel and rushing into the bathroom so she could hold back the blonde waves from Stef's face. Kneeling behind her girlfriend, she held her hair and rubbed her back. Once she was sure there was nothing left for Stef to throw up she whispered a few soothing words to her love and went to get a glass of water. Walking into the bathroom with the water in hand Lena saw what she was sure was the most pitiful yet beautiful sight she'd ever seen. Her girlfriend was pale, her head resting on her arms which were folded over the closed toilet seat. A glowing drunken mess.

"So cold," Stef whispered into her arm.

Lena set the glass of water on the floor next to Stef and came to kneel behind her again. Her hands smoother over Stef's sweaty hair and down her clammy back. She reached the hem of the shirt and pulled it over what she was sure was Stef's pounding head. As the shirt hit the floor her arms reached around her lover, settling on the clammy skin of her tight stomach. She leaned her head into Stef's hair, nuzzling her neck and leaving small butterfly kisses.

"I'm never drinking again," she groaned, her hand coming to rest over Lena's.

"Well if you change your mind, I'll be here for you."

Stef managed a weak laugh as she shut her eyes, "I love you so so much."

"I love you too baby."

[A/N] We just had Pride week in my wonderful city and of course, I prided & partied a little too hard, which was my inspiration for this story. I love these characters a lot and would love to continue writing them. I'd like to turn this into a series of one-shots based on Stef & Lena's "first times." If you'd like for me to continue or have any suggestions for some "first times" you'd like me to write about, besides the obvious, leave a review! Thanks!


	2. Kiss

Kiss

Lena had seen the flash of fear in Stefs eyes the first time their hands touched. It was just a brief moment; Lena had reached across the table and brushed her thumb over the blondes pale skin. But her smile faded and her hand crossed back over to her side as she saw Stef's face. The blonde had quickly cleared her throat and her eyes locked with her plate. Disappointment ran through both of them. And Lena suddenly felt the urge to ask if they should really be calling these "dates" because they were currently on date number four and nothing had happened.

She had known going into this that Stef's heart had been beaten and broken by her ex-husband in the past couple of years. That the idea of romance was almost sickening to her and the idea of romance with a woman was completely foreign. She was at a strange point in her life and although Lena was sympathetic, her self-restraint was waning. The woman in front of her was beautiful, courageous, enticing, and intelligent. She was everything Lena was looking for, not to mention she was sexy as hell. She had wanted her from the moment they'd first locked eyes but the lack of physical contact was terrifying to her. Women she'd been with before had practically thrown themselves down for her but it seemed as if the idea hadn't even crossed Stef's mind. And she started to think that maybe she was fighting a losing battle, trying to be with a woman who didn't want her back.

As Stef tried to carry on the conversation to something light, something safe, Lena's mind drew farther away. Her heart began to race as thoughts of her and Stef tangled together in her car, in her bed flashed in her mind. But just as quickly as they came, the thoughts faded, and she saw herself on the couch. Holding a bowl of popcorn, flipping through the channels, and marking week old quizzes. Life pre- Stef. The last few weeks with the blonde didn't amount to much but they meant everything and she wasn't ready to let it go, not yet.

"I want to kiss you."

Stef stopped her sentence but her mouth remained open as her eyes widened. Green orbs met brown over the table as Lena began to furiously shake her head, a blush creeping up her neck and cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, I just-"

"So you don't want to kiss me?"

They both stopped and they're not sure who smiled first but suddenly they were laughing. And their laughs kept them going until every table in the restaurant had spared them an odd glance. When the laughs faded they still wore their smiles and dinner continued on just as it always had, no expectations, no pressure.

As they left the restaurant, Stef pulled the door open for Lena who turned toward the parking lot.

"Wait," Stef breathed and reached forward for Lena's hand. "It's not too late to take a walk on the beach is it?"

Lena scanned the parking lot and eyed the calm and empty beach just on the other side, "No of course not, it's never too late."

Stef smiled and almost dropped the brunettes hand as butterflies built in her stomach but Lena tightened her grip, locking her fingers on the pale skin. They walked in a comfortable silence down the path to the beach, looking like a relaxed married couple, feeling like inexperienced teenagers. When they finally reached the sand they both had to undo the straps of their heels, carrying them until they found a spot to sit. Stef undid the blazer she'd worn and laid it out on the ground.

"I don't want your dress to get sandy."

"What about your jacket?"

"It's not as pretty."

They both sat, thigh to thigh, watching the waves hit the shore. Lena's hand settled on Stefs knee but her eyes were content to just wander the beauty of their surroundings. It was a gorgeous night and they both took their time savoring the moment until Stef finally spoke.

"I want to kiss you too."

Lena's head snapped around, "You do?"

Stef finally looked her dead in the eyes, "Of course I do! You're this incredible woman, not to mention you're beautiful. So so beautiful-"

"But?" Lena asked, her heart sinking.

"But I'm scared." Stef looked to her hand which was trailing patterns through the sand, "This is hard."

"Good."

"Good?" Stef asked quietly.

She suddenly felt a surge of warmth run through her body as Lena's hand tipped her chin up, "If it wasn't hard, than I'd know this didn't really mean anything to you."

Years later both would claim they were the one to lean in but the truth was, they met halfway. Lena's hand under Stefs chin, Stefs hand sneaking up Lena's calf and resting on her knee. Their lips met. It was soft and incredibly slow, the type of kiss that girls dream will be their first. They remained there, lips massaging over one another's until they were struggling for air. As they pulled apart, they smiled, and all the anxiety, the questions, and the doubt flooded from their bodies. They leaned more heavily against each other, remaining silent. Both had thoughts, things they wanted to say but in that moment they knew that nothing had to be said right then. Because they'd have a lifetime together to say whatever they needed.

[A/N] I want to thank everyone for their suggestions. Though I may not have time to write them all, I definitely consider them all and have made a list of the ones I' am definitely going to do, I've even started a few. So please if you like this fic, keep the ideas and the reviews coming. It makes my heart swell to see you guys are interested in what I have to offer. Thanks!


	3. Possessive

Possesive

The relationship was fresh for the both of them, completely new territory. Neutral ground. Stef had never dated a woman. Lena had never dated a woman who had seriously been with men. And neither had ever been happier.

Lena had met Mike; even run into a few of Stef's other exes. They were meetings that should've left her feeling off, jealous, even a little insecure. But all they had left her with was a grin. Because she had walked away always knowing that none of those men had made Stef feel the way that she did. They had nothing to offer her lover that she was interested in. The two of them were content, blissfully and annoyingly happy. Yet the first time Stef met Michelle, well that, that felt like an entirely different story.

Between their hectic work schedules, Brandon, and all of life's other obligations, the two women had little time left for "date nights." They were both happy with what they had, the small moments. Brushing their teeth together at night, Lena stacked over Stef in the mirror. Kissing goodnight, kissing good morning. Sharing coffee in the morning because Lena was always too rushed to make her own cup. But there were times when the week was tough, busier than usual, and the two just needed to get out together. Which is why Stef was more than happy to come home on a Friday night to find her lover applying lipstick in the hallway mirror and an outfit laid out for her on their bed.

They held hands in the car, in a comfortable silence until they reached the dimly lit bar. Stef complained that her stomach was rumbling but Lena had rubbed a thumb of her loves skin, assuring her the dingy bar had a reputation for having some of the best food in town. They were sat in a booth where they happily met in the middle, thigh to thigh. They were happy for the dim lighting and the corner booth where they could steal kisses without glares and rudely long stares. It was nights like these where they remembered just how much they loved each other and they weren't hesitant to say it.

Lena sat her glass on the table as a new song began to play over the loud speakers. She instantly recognized the song, a slower bluesy piece her dad used to play on long drives when she was a kid. Her heart swelled with nostalgia and a smile spread over her face.

"Dance with me." Her eyes met Stef's.

"What?" Stef asked, taking a swig of beer.

"You heard me."

"And you know me. I can't dance Lena." Stef laughed.

"Just this once. For me baby."

Stef sighed and scooted out of the booth offering Lena her hand, "Let's make it count love because this isn't ever happening again."

They both laughed as they spun onto the dance floor, teetering dangerously. Their hands clasped together and they reached for each other's waists, swaying lightly to the slow music. Stef nuzzled into Lena's neck, breathing in the scent that was unique to her woman. As the man's voice crooned, they melted together until they were practically just holding one another.

Stef smiled into her lover's neck and moved up to her ear, whispering, "Baby I lov-"

"Lena?"

Both women pulled away, jumping apart slightly. They both quickly ran a hand over themselves to straighten their clothes before Lena finally realized who it was.

"Michelle?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Yea," The small brunette smiled and gave an awkward laugh, moving forward to hug Lena.

Stef stood behind the two as she watched her lover hug the beautiful tiny woman. She shoved her hand in her pocket, using the other to try to straighten her knotted hair.

"Michelle, I want you to meet Stef," Lena said, pulling away from the woman and Stef had to note that Michelle still hadn't dropped her girlfriends hand.

"Hey Michelle," Stef rasped, extending a hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you."

The three stood in a silence, with Lena in the middle, her arms folded across her stomach, her smile unsure and slowly faltering.

"So how are you!" She asked quickly and Michelle smiled, launching into a story about her new job and the apartment she was looking to get.

Stef stood to the side, watching the interaction as her fists clenched. It had taken a second but she remembered this "Michelle," remembered the stories, the long nights they'd spent talking about young love, their first loves. Stef could still see the way Lena's eyes glazed over as she had recalled Michelle, the first woman she was with. How she had been dizzyingly, madly in love with the girl, the one who would ultimately be unfaithful and force her to leave. She remembered holding her lover one night while she cried, mourning not the loss of Michelle herself but of the pieces of Lena's heart she kept when she left. Michelle was Lena's Mike. And Stef was not about to watch this woman talk to her lover like nothing but an old schoolmate.

When there was a lull in the conversation, Stef finally spoke up.

"So Michelle, are you here alone?"

"No, I'm meeting a friend," she checked her watch, "I guess I just got here a little early."

"Well feel free to join us at our table until your friend gets here."

Michelle agreed and when Lena turned to head in the direction of their table Stef made sure to place a hand on her lover's lower back, fingers splaying dangerously close to the edge of her low rise jeans. The conversation carried on lightly, everyone feeling slightly uneasy. Until Stef noticed the brunettes ring finger.

"Beautiful ring, are you married?" She asked, rubbing a hand over Lena's thigh.

Michelle picked up her hand, inspecting the ring for a moment before laughing, "No, just costume jewelry. You must know what it's like as a gay woman in a straight bar. Gotta have something to keep the men away."

They all laughed until Lena spoke up, the confidence in her voice causing Stef to smile, "So are you with anyone?"

"Uhm no. Not lately. There was one girl after," she paused, "After you. But that was it."

Everyone could sense the apprehension, the regret under the woman's words and Stef wasn't about to let it go, "Well good girls are hard to find," she grinned, "I just hope someday you meet someone who makes you as happy as we make each other."

The brunettes eyes flickered for a moment until they landed on the table, "I'm going to go call my friend, she should be here by now," she stood, "It was nice seeing you Lena."

"You too." And then she was gone, leaving the two alone in their corner.

"Stef-" Lena began but the blonde put a finger to her lovers lips.

"I know! I know you're going to say it was too much, but it was all I could do to keep from knocking her out." Lena smiled but Stef could see in her eyes that she wasn't ready to drop it yet, "Baby I could see from the moment she got here, until the moment she left that your smile was getting smaller and your eyes were getting darker. She ruined your life for long enough, I wasn't going to let her ruin our night. It's time that someone ruined hers."

She saw Lena open her mouth to speak but something else caught her eye and she saw Michelle, standing near the entrance, her eyes ablaze as she watched the two women. So she leaned forward, her hand on the back of Lena's neck as she swallowed her lover's words. Her eyes locked with Michelle's as she sucked Lena's bottom lip between hers. She needed that woman to know that she had won, and Lena was the most precious prize.

[A/N] There was a moment where I had the most reviews of any "The Fosters" fics, now I'm just slightly under. Let's get it back up there fans & readers because the more other writers see your encouraging words and your want for fiction, the more they'll be inspired to write. Then we'll all be able to enjoy more StefXLena fics. Thank you, beautiful people.


	4. Protective

Protective

Lena's heart had never raced as fast, her stomach had never been as upset, and her face had never been as pale as it was on that dark June night. All it had taken was one phone call.

She had been sat in their new condo, sipping her tea and grading essays when the phone had rang. Seeing Stef's name, her smile grew. The last week had been incredibly hectic and difficult but incredibly beautiful for the both of them. They'd been looking at places together for nearly 2 months when the perfect place came up; they'd fallen in love with the cozy home in mere minutes. They'd gotten possession of the place sooner than expected which wasn't a problem for Lena, but for Stef it was a different story. It was far more difficult to move one person than it was to move two. Especially when one of those people was a young boy, an energy ball with more toys to pack than one could ever imagine. So now Lena was here alone, while Stef was still in her old place, spending one last night with her baby boy in the first and only apartment they'd ever share alone.

She picked up the phone, her smile practically leaking into her words as she greeted her lover. But her stomach dropped and all of her thoughts were pushed aside as she heard Stef on the other end. The blonde's rapid panicked breathing and the small cries of Brandon in the background.

"Stef?" she asked quietly.

She could hear the sounds of her girlfriends muffled cry and then the sound of her clearing her throat, trying to regain some composure, "Lena," She tried but her voice cracked.

"I'll be right there."

She made it to her car in record time, forgetting to grab her purse or anything, and completely unsure if she remembered to lock the door behind her. The usual 22 minute drive was cut down to 14 as adrenaline pumped through Lena, her own breathing almost coming to match the sound of her lovers. Stef's car parked in her usual spot and the calm front of the tall building was a small comfort as Lena ran from the car to the front door. It was barely 20 seconds of Lena pounding on the door before it creaked open. Her heart sunk at the sight. There was her lover, tears silently streaming down her face, clothes hanging loosely from her shaking body, a child becoming too big to be carried settled on her hip sleeping soundly. She wanted nothing more than to hold the blonde but the desperate whisper, "he finally fell asleep," stopped her in her tracks.

She followed Stef as she turned and walked further into the apartment. She started for Brandon's room but her pace slowed and Lena could see her shoulders beginning to shake harder. She moved in front of the blonde to see sobs begin to rack her body so she quickly moved forward, scooping up the sleeping boy in her own arms. She didn't want to leave her love but she went through the apartment anyway, settling the small boy, that she'd fallen head over heels in love with, in his bed and tucking him in. As his breathing settled, she ran a hand over his little forehead, a small bit of relief washing over her. She shut the door behind her, her pace quickening until she made her way into the living room where Stef had sat herself on the couch. She had calmed herself slightly, running a hand under her nose as she sniffled. Lena had never seen her so broken and although she wanted nothing more than the reassuring feeling of her lovers skin, she hesitated to go to her.

"I told him today at work that we found a place." The blonde's voice was even as she stared forward and Lena finally noticed the state of the room.

Things were strewn everywhere and a vase had smashed on the floor, flowers scattered over the wood.

"What?"

"Mike. I finally told him," She paused and took a breath, "I thought he was fine but then all of a sudden he was here and he wanted Brandon but I told him he couldn't have him. He was drunk Lena, so drunk. He was loud and he was scaring Brandon, I-I tried to tell him to stop but he kept getting louder and then he grabbed me," Stef's voice was rising and her words were coming out as a fast blur, "And then the vase and everything. It had happened really fast, I-"

"Baby, baby," Lena moved quickly toward the couch, kneeling in front of her lover and grabbing her hands, "That stuff doesn't matter, the vase, the broken stuff, it doesn't matter. You matter, Brandon matters. He didn't hurt you, did he? Because I will kill him Stef- I swear." Lena's eyes widened at her own words. She'd never said that, not about anyone. But this woman, she did that to her, she made her feel things she'd never felt before.

"No, no. I mean he grabbed me but that doesn't matter-"

"That matters Stef, it matters!" She almost yelled as she gently grabbed her lovers arm, inspecting the small fingertip bruises forming on the pale skin she loved.

She couldn't stop it as her own eyes welled up, she should've been there. She could've stopped him. He'd already hurt her enough.

"I'm so sorry, baby, I' am so sorry." Lena choked out, her eyes meeting Stef's.

They held each other's gaze, drawing strength from one another. Lena finally reached up, stroking a hand down the side of her lovers face; she couldn't stand to see her like this. She vowed that she would never again see her like this. On her knees she leaned forward, lightly claiming her girlfriend's lips, soothing her through a kiss. Their lips remained together as Lena scootched up to sit next to her lover. When they finally broke apart, Lena rested her head against Stef's, running a hand down her leg and bringing it up to rest over her thighs.

"If anything had happened," Lena began, "I don't know what I would've done Stef."

"You don't have to worry about that Love," Stef reassured her, finally starting to feel better.

"When you called, I was so afraid."

"I know you were because you made it here much faster than you should've. You shouldn't speed like that love, especially when you're feeling worried, you could've got in an accident." Stef chastised lightly as she ran a hand over her tired eyes.

"I needed to get to you."

The blonde smiled, her eyes drifting close as she murmured, "I'm so tired."

Lena brought her knees up, lying on her side and settling behind Stef. Her arm wrapped around the small waist of the blonde, her nose nestling into the soft hair. She felt Stef wiggle back, forcing herself as close as she could get and Lena had to grin. They both became lost in the feeling and the comfort of one another before finally drifting off to sleep. And that night when Stef woke up both herself and Lena with sobs from a nightmare involving Mike, her lover was there to rub her back and kiss her eyes, wiping her tears away. And the next morning when they'd both had time to sleep of the adrenaline and Stefs cheeks were tinged with pink embarrassment, Lena insisted they didn't have to talk about it.

Months would go by and neither would bring up the night. Stef didn't want to talk about it for the simple fact that she couldn't stand to see the father of her child in that light. And Lena didn't want to bring it up because she hated the look in Stefs eyes. Even more than that, she hated to think of all the possibilities of what could've been. It was a night that for a moment seemed as if it could've broken Stef, but it hadn't, and really that night had changed everything. Because it had shown just how deeply they needed each other. Just how madly they loved each other. It was the night that had proved everything that they would continue to prove every day for the rest of their lives.

[A/N] I was sort of inspired by the Quinceanara episode. It seemed like Stef was rather unimpressed with Mikes drinking so I wanted to explore just a small piece of that history with this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I want all of your honesty, good and bad, so let me know what you think. & thanks so so much for the reviews; you guys have no idea how much that means to me because I really do work hard so that you guys can read something you enjoy. You are all beautiful.


	5. Meeting

First Meeting

The movies had it all wrong, Lena Adams was sure of it. She'd been with women who challenged her intellectually, women who rocked her world sexually, and women who were perfect visually. But it had never been enough. None of them had that quality, the one that she couldn't quite figure out, but the one she knew she needed. None of them had that spark that she'd dreamed of since she'd seen her first black and white movie, the one she'd fallen in love with as a teenager. She'd watched the romance bloom on screen, captivated by the love she saw there, the chemistry that flowed between them, the sparks she practically felt when they touched and kissed. She'd been captivated and moved, becoming determined to find a romance equally as beautiful to call her own. But then she'd grown up, been a part of real relationships, seen the types of women she'd been with. Of course they'd all been nice, enough for the moment, but they weren't it. They weren't what she'd been searching for.

Although she'd sworn off women for the moment, convinced that she was destined to be alone, Lena found herself in the loud bar. It was dark but the colorful lights revealed a glimpse of what was going on around her, women on women, spilt drinks, and a whole lot of morning regrets. She almost had to laugh, remembering a time when this was her life, and wondering how the hell she got back here. She sidled up to the bar, yelling her order to the bartender with an award winning grin. The bartender shot her a smirk and she leaned on the cool glass. Tapping her fingers, her eyes scanned the room, finally settling about 5 feet away from her. A blonde on a stool. All she could see was a leather clad arm, rested on the glass bar top. Her face was turned away, a curtain of silky blonde all Lena could see. She watched the woman's hands for a moment, one scratching absentmindedly on the side of her glass, the other fidgeting nervously. When her head finally turned, Lena was still staring and their eyes met. It was brief and though Lena smiled, the blonde turned her head away. Lena eyed the glass in the woman's hand, noting that it was almost empty before turning back to the bartender. A gin and water was pushed her way and she leaned onto the bar, asking the stout woman behind what they mysterious blonde was drinking.

"Jack and coke. You want me to send another her way?"

Lena fished some money out of her pocket, settling it on the bar top, "Please."

She watched silently as the minutes ticked by and suddenly the drink was pushed to the blonde. She watched as confusion crept over the blondes profile but the bartender leaned over, pointing a finger in Lena's direction who gave a small wave and a smile. She couldn't help as pride welled up in her chest as the blonde smiled. But then her stomach dropped as the blonde closed her hand around her glass and hopped off her stool. Lena saw as she eyed the empty stool next to her and her stomach filled with butterflies. She hadn't expected anything to really come of the drink, she just felt like doing something nice for the nervous blonde.

The woman settled next to her and Lena finally looked up. And what she saw didn't disappoint. A cute perky nose, expressive eyes, a strong jaw. She opened her mouth to speak but then the blonde smiled, that knee weakening smile and her lips closed. Her mind had turned to mush.

"Thank you, for the drink."

Lena snapped back to reality and plastered on a smile, "You're very welcome," she extended her hand, "Lena Adams."

"Lena, pretty name," The blonde smile and extended her hand, "Stef Foster."

"It's nice to meet you Stef."

They both smiled and a silence befell them, Lena's eyes shifted. She was a natural at this, an award winning flirt but the knots in her stomach and the frog in her throat were making it impossible to speak.

"So," Stef began and Lena turned to see a goofy grin plastered on her face, "What's a beautiful girl like you, doing in a place like this?" She waggled her eyebrows and the brunette laughed aloud.

"Well," Lena smiled, "I'm new in town and I got a little lost and ended up here. Do you think you could give me directions to your apartment?"

The two women shared a mischievous glance and a smirk before they burst into laughter.

"You know," Stef said looking around, "You might be asked to leave soon. You're making the other women look bad."

Before they knew it, the two were completely relaxed into their stools together; any awkwardness felt was completely gone. Lena was enchanted by the beauty of this woman, unsure of how someone so gorgeous could be so down to earth and silly. Stef was completely taken aback by the brunettes stunning looks and the complete ease she felt in the woman's smile.

Everything that they discussed drew them further into each other. Not a word was uttered that made the other want to pull away, move on for the night. They were transfixed. As she watched Stef tell an animated story about her rookie days, Lena found her mind wandering back to that old black and white film. She couldn't help but smile. And when the bartender had to regretfully tell them that the bar would be closing soon, they both wished they were going home together, if only to talk some more.

They both pulled on their jackets, slung on their purses and made their way to the door as slowly as possible. Lena pulled her phone from her pocket, smacking the screen a few times.

"There's got to be something wrong with my phone," She sighed.

Stef frowned, taking in the fully functioning phone, "Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Your numbers not in it."

They both grinned, "One line for the road, I see," Stef laughed, "I like it."

She reached for the phone, her smile reaching from ear to ear but Lena's hand fell by her side. Stef looked up and noticed Lena's eyes were stuck on the hand that hovered awkwardly between them. Before Lena could even speak, Stef mentally kicked herself. There, between them in all of its glory, was the gold wedding band with the modest white diamond.

"You failed to mention the part where you were married."

"Lena, you'll never believe this-" Stef started but Lena had already turned away, pushing the door open with the strength of 12 angry men.

Stef groaned, they weren't even together and Mike was still messing up her life. She turned on her heel, prepared to run after the woman. The street was empty and she could see Lena, strutting angrily away from her, her arms crossed

"Lena, wait!" she called and began to follow her.

"Don't bother Stef!" Lena spat over her shoulder as she picked up her pace.

But Stef still caught up to her, grabbing her elbow, spinning her around, "What'd you think? That you were going to outrun a cop?"

"I was hoping."

"You didn't even let me explain-"

"I don't need to! Its women like you that make being gay a living hell. You come into this bar, flirt with me all night, make me think that maybe you're a little bit interested. And then you leave, go home to your husband and I'm left thinking about you while you're just happy someone paid some attention to you for once."

The words hit Stef hard and her eyes met the ground.

"You really don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course I do, do you think this is the first time?"

"The first time that a woman who left her husband because she realized she was gay but kept her ring on because she doesn't have to heart to tell her kid that she's never going back, became interested in you? Well I don't know, we didn't get that far into the conversation."

Both women stood there in a shocked silence. Lena, overloaded with information. Stef, completely dumbfounded that she would tell a practical stranger such a thing.

"What?" Was all Lena could mutter.

Stef sighed, turning around and leaning against the building they'd caught up to. Lena followed suit and stood next to her.

"I left my husband, about 2 months ago. But we haven't been together, I mean not really, for over a year." She paused and Lena ran a comforting hand down her forearm, "I took my son with me and he knows that mommy left for good but he's only 5. He still thinks that someday mommy and daddy will want to live together again. So now every time he sees my ring lying around the apartment he asks me to put it on, "because it makes me look a princess." But I know that's just his kid way of coping. And I can't bear to see him so sad. I usually take it off when I'm out, put it in my pocket or something but I guess I forgot."

Stef turned to Lena and forced out a half smile, "I'm sorry to put that on you but I didn't want you to think I was just some sleazy bored housewife."

"Stef," Lena breathed out and grabbed the blondes hand for a moment, "I'm so sorry. About your marriage. And for thinking you were just some slutty bisexual housewife." They both laughed a small laugh and Stef was happy that Lena had lightened the mood.

"So, does that mean I'm allowed to put my number in your phone now?"

[A/N] I left the ending to this one sort of open so you could decide for yourselves how Lena and Stef ended the night. I just want to say that my stories are all unrelated one shots which is why they don't take place in a particular order. And if you think some don't necessarily fit together, it's because I want to have creative freedom to write every situation differently.

And before you all get mad at me for being gone for so long, I fractured my wrist at work which is why there have been no updates in a while. I would have loved to update sooner but I have to let this baby heal. But I thank you for your patience and hope that my return will get some good reviews. You are all beautiful!


End file.
